The Evil Little Beast
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: An evil duck appeared in the institute. Jace and Will are scared for their lives. Clary leaves Jace on the couch and Will tries to get Jem to kill the beast.
1. The Evil Little Beast

The Evil Little Beast

One day, a duck walked up to the institute. It had a determined look on its face. It snuck into the institute and looked for a certain blonde boy. The duck perked up when it heard voices. It went to a door and heard a girl.

"Jace!" She screamed. The duck smirks happily, or at least it smirked inside its beak. It walked into the room and over to Jace. Jace hadn't noticed the duck yet and was still arguing with the girl. The duck was now standing behind Jace. It threw its head back and then slammed it forward. Jace screamed and turned to see the duck.

"Holy shit! Clary! It's a duck! Get it away from me!" Jace leapt onto the couch and looked around for a weapon. He didn't have anything on him but clothes.

William Herondale suddenly walked into the room in his sexy glory.

"What is all this racket?" He questioned Jace who was staring at the floor like it was lava.

"IT'S A DUCK!" He shouted. Will's eyes bulged out if their sockets and he dashed out of the room shouting things about cannibalistic bloodthirsty beasts that were out for his blood. Clary just watched the whole seen with a serious face. She couldn't believe she was dating such a weirdo.

"Jace, you do realize that it's just a duck." Clary said, staring at him. He looked at her.

"Claaary! It is not just a duck! It's a crazy beast that's out for everyone's blood! It eats its own kind and enjoys our pain!" Jace exclaimed. Clary threw up her hands and walked out of the room. Jace watched as she walked out of the room. He then realized he was alone with the duck.

"CLARY! COME BACK HERE! GET THE DUCK!" He screamed. Will came back with Jem.

"JEM! KILL THAT THING! KILL IT! IT'S OUT FOR MY BLOOD!" Will pointed to the duck that was staring at him with a glint in its eyes.

"No! IT'S OUT FOR MY BLOOD!" Jace yelled. Jem groaned.

"Will, it's just a duck. It won't hurt you." Jem sighed when Will started waving his arms around.

"JEM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT THING IS EVIL! BLOODTHIRSTY! IT WANTS OUR BLOOD AND OUR HEADS AND-" Jem cut him off.

"OK I GET IT! The ducks are evil! Just get a net and throw it out the window." Jem said calmly. Will nodded.

"Good idea Jem! Just risk the live of people on the streets!" He yelled.

"Will! We aren't in the streets you idiot!" Will looked at him and then nodded once again.

"Ok, I'll go get the net." He dashed down the hall and turned left. Jem rubbed his forehead and looked at Jace who was throwing pillows at the duck.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST!" He yelled. The duck dodged the pillows at it came closer.

"..." Jem sighed once again. He was so glad that he wasn't a Herondale.

"I'VE GOT THE NET!" Will called as he came running down the hallway. Jem grabbed the net from him and creeped towards the duck. The duck whirled around and faced him. Jem jumped back, startled by the duck's sudden movement. He carefully crept closer to the creature with the net readied in his grasp. The duck flapped its wings frantically as Jem lowered the net onto it. Will jumped up and down like a 5 year old.

"YOU DID IT JEM! YOU DID IT!" Jace ran off the couch and hurried out the door.

"CLARY!" He screamed as he ran down the hall. Will sighed.

"Teenagers!" He threw his hands up. He turned to look at Jem when suddenly the duck was in his face. Will screamed like a girl and fell over. Jem laughed and the duck quacked. Will had fainted.

"CLARY!" Jace screamed. Clary groaned.

"What is it Jace?" She called.

"THEY CAUGHT IT! THEY CAUGHT THE BEAST!" He shouted. Clary covered her ears at his loudness.

"Good for them." She mumbled, looking at her runes. She jumped when she heard a scream and a thud. She rushed out of the room and saw Jace lying on the floor unconcious.

"OH MY GOD! JACE!" She knelt down beside him.

"Don't worry, he just fainted." She looked up to see Jem holding a duck in the palm of his hand.

"..." Clary stood up and left Jace lying in the middle of the hallway. She could deal with him later.

**I don't know if I'll write anything else... But anyways please review! ^_^ Jace will hug you and if he doesn't I will force him. **


	2. Listening to Rocks Near its Home

Listening to Rocks Near its Home

"JEEEM" William Herondale ran down the hallway holding rocks in his hands. Jem sighed, stepping out into the hallway to see what had his parabatai so excited.

"JEEEM!" Will yelled, standing in front of Jem with a grin.

"What is it Will?" Jem asked, staring at Will.

"I CAN HEAR ROCKS!" Will declared. Jem cleared his throat and tilted his head.

"Come again?" He asked, not quite understanding what he had said.

"JEM I CAN HEAR ROCKS!" Will exclaimed happily, shoving some rocks into his pocket. He grabbed Jem's arm and dragged him down to the lake.

"Will this is ridiculous! Have you been drinking again?" Jem asked, watching as Will sat on the ground staring at the rock like a little child who got what he wanted for Christmas.

"William!" Jem hissed. Will looked up at him.

"Jem listen to the rocks." Will grinned happily, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling with delight as he looked back at the rock. Jem watched as Will accidentally dropped one as he moved to grab another one. He inched towards the lake to grab it. Jem sighed, turning around. Suddenly he heard two screams. He saw Jace pointing to where Will was and Will pointing to where the evil duck was.

"Holy-" Jem covered Will's mouth and dragged him away, smiling kindly at the confused little duck. The little duck just wanted to say hi... And then get revenge on the Herondales for throwing pebbles at it while it took its daily strole.

"I can't believe that thing came back!" Jace exclaimed as they all hurried back to the institute.

**I got the idea of Will going crazy and hearing rocks from a picture I saw. XD thanks for the reviews! They made me want to write more! :) I'll try to come up with more ideas! Please review! *waves* bye bye for now!**


	3. LIGHTWORMS, Herondales and Napping Ducks

LIGHTWORMs, Herondales and Napping Ducks

Will stared at Jace angrily.

"YOU SHALL NOT BE A LIGHTWORM." He growled. Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will be whatever I want to be." Will glared at him.

"Herondales are so much better than those stupid Lightworms. I have no idea how we're related if you want to be a bloody Lightworm."

"Whats wrong with Lightwoods?" Jace asked, glaring back at him.

"Lightworms. They are Lightworms." Will corrected him.

"Oh whatever! There is nothing wrong with Lightwoods." Jace paused for a moment and then smirked, "oh, I'm sorry 'Lightworms." He rolled his eyes. Will's glare became icier.

"This generation sucks." He muttered.

"I'm sure your generation was worse." Will gasped.

"Its better than this one! At least I carried on the Herondale name!" He exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to carry on the Lightwood name!"

"LIGHTWORM." Will shouted. Jace clenched his fist.

"Its Lightwood you idiot!" Will and Jace got into a glaring contest when suddenly Jem appeared.

"I agree with William, you should be a Herondale."

"I am going to be a Lightwood and that is final." Will stomped his foot angrily.

"First of all it is LIGHTWORM," he muttered something about idiots not listening before continuing, "second of all if you were a Lightworm you wouldn't be as sexy."

"Bitch please, whenever a girl hears the name Jace they swoon. Who cares about the last name?"

"Exactly!" Jem looked at Jace, "thats why you should be a Herondale."

"Who cares about those stupid Lightworms?"

"QUACK!" Will and Jace gasped when a duck appeared in between them. The duck had been napping peacefully until they started arguing about Herondales and Lightworms.

"JEM GET RID OF THE BEAST!"

"KILL IT!"

"JEEEEM!"

"SHUT UP!" They all turned to see Gabriel Lightwood glaring at them.

"YOU SHUT UP LIGHTWORM!" Will shouted before taking the nearest exit. Jace ran down the hallway as fast as he could. That duck wasn't going to get him.

"He is definitely a Herondale." Jem muttered, leaning down and scooping Herald the duck up and patting his head.

**LIGHTWORRRRRMMMMMMM **


	4. Duck Run

Duck Run

Will was running as fast as he could, avoiding many obstacles. He was trying not to get caught by Herald, Jem's pet duck. He felt like he was in a temple run game, which Clary had shown him the other day. Jem had purposely put stuff in the hallways for Will to trip over to that Herald would have some time to catch up to him. Will screamed and cursed at the duck, telling it to back to hell where it belonged.

"What the-" Jace was cut off when Will pulled him out of the room. He might as well get chased by the duck too.

"Its one of those blood thirsty beasts!" Jace screamed, trying to run faster.

"Jeeeeem!" Will shouted, trying to get Jem to take his stupid duck back to its cage.

"Yes William?" Jem peeked out of his room.

"Get that bloodthirsty beast out of the hallway!" He exclaimed.

"Its just Herald." Jem said.

"Its a cannibalistic duck! Not some creature named Herald!" Will screamed.

"Get rid of it!" Jace ordered.

"Oh shut up you wannabe Lightworm." Will glared at him.

"I am not a wannabe-!"

"Shut it."

"You're not my boss."

"I could be."

"Herald is getting closer." Jem watched as his baby came waddling down the hallway.

"Eww why do you have a pet duck anyways?" Jace's expression was disgusted.

"Unlike you, I like ducks. They are cute and cuddly."

"Puh-lease they are evil and if you try to touch them they whip around and bite you. They want your blood and will do whatever it takes to get it." Will glared at Herald as he got closer.

"Quack."

"Shoo! Get away!" Jace and Will tried to shoo away the beast.

"Herald only listens to me." Jem walked over to his beloved duck and scopped him up. "Are you hungry?"

"Starve it! Kill it!" Will yelled.

"Shut up William. Herald is very precious to me." Jem gave Will a look.

"Well Herald is ugly." Herald quacked at Jace and Jace backed away. The duck was glaring at him.

"You made Herald angry." Jem murmured with a tsk.

"At least I didn't call it ugly." Will ran down the hallway, jumping over the random chair.

"Please spare me!" Jace screamed so loudly even Simon who was at a band concert could hear him.

**HERALD THE EVIL DUCK**


	5. Herald Walked up to the Lemonade Stand

Herald Walked up to a Lemonade Stand

"Herald walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand "hey, you got any," Herald had an evil look on his little duck face as the song continue. "Knives?"

"BY THE ANGEL!" William screamed, running as far away from Herald and Jem as he could. Jace and Clary were having an argument on whether they should get a pet of their own. Clary wanted one of Herald's family members and Jace was objecting as much as he could. Clary was growing more pissed off by the second.

"Jace! I'm getting a duck and you can't do anything about it." she walked out of the room and Jace glanced at Herald with a look of disgust.

"Nasty creature." He muttered. Herald hissed at him and Jace began to scream and run away like Turbo.

"Herald, I present to you a knife. You have behaved so well lately." Jem patted Herald's soft head and exited the room to grab the knife. Herald was smirking evilly inside his beak. His plan was going perfectly well.

**IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! IVE BEEN BUSY AND IVE GOT A SORE THROAT AND STUFF! ILL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER!**


End file.
